Fate: Grimm World
by Re-Eternal
Summary: As heroic spirit, EMIYA departs the world of the living, he is suddenly dragged into the world of Grimm. There he realizes he is not the only Servant in this new world. Begins right before Volume 1 and right after UBW. First story so I am bound to improve quality of writing. Gilgamesh with Caster/CCC personality (details coming when I upload Ch.4).
1. Chapter 1: Remnant

**Fate/ Grimm World**

 **Synopsis:** As heroic spirit, EMIYA departs the world of the living, he is suddenly dragged into the world of Grimm. There he realizes he is not the only Servant in this new world.

 **I do not own RWBY nor the Fate series. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth while Fate is owned by Type-Moon.**

* * *

The last thing he saw was Rin's bittersweet smile before he disappeared from the place he used to call home. Gone from the world was the Fifth Grail War's last surviving Servant.

EMIYA drifted through the void with a content smile, recalling the promise that he made to Rin before departing. But a frown soon made its way into his features. Heroic spirits do not retain memories from previous wars.

 _"Well, that's a shame. I hope I can still somehow remember that"_ thought the Servant.

So he continued drifting towards what he thinks would be the Throne of Heroes, where he would wait there until the next time he is called upon. After what felt like hours in the void, he felt a presence behind him.

"So, the faker has just arrived from his victory over the Grail War."

EMIYA took a glance behind him before facing the other person. Even if this person looked a little different than when he saw him in the war, EMIYA was pretty sure that he was going to remember his face even when he gets re-summoned. Gold hair slicked up. Red eyes. Ton of golden armor. Haughty attitude with a god-complex. EMIYA couldn't forget this Servant if he ever tried.

Yep, this is definitely Gilgamesh.

"Well you seemed to tone down after that arrow to the head. Wanted to go for the arrow to the knee, but whatever floats your boat" EMIYA said with a snide look.

"Hmph. Only a coward would strike down an incapacitated king without directly confronting him" the king shot back.

EMIYA vividly recalled his final arrow at the King of Heroes. "I did whatever was necessary. Pride is something I do not have."

The two Servants continued to glare at each other, not forgetting the events that preceded their current predicament. This was until Gilgamesh's face softened, "So that younger version of yourself really got to me."

That got some surprise from EMIYA, but the Archer did not show it. "Hmm? So you made the connection between me and Shirou?"

"His choice of combat and techniques were uncanny resemblances of your own."

Then EMIYA decided to take advantage of this opportunity, "Heh. I can't believe the mighty King of Heroes is bested by a third-rate magus who can only Project and Reinforce."

This got the king more riled up, "Shut it, fool! He had the devil's luck to make it past my armada. Without that troublesome reality marble, he would've had died in the beginning."

The red Servant rolled his eyes. EMIYA then said, "Save the talk. The only reason you lost is from your overinflated ego."

"You—"

Whatever Gilgamesh was about to say left his mouth when the two found a strange anomaly form above their heads. An ominous looking cloud began to contort and spread over their heads. As the clouds seemed to spiral around them, a sudden light bathed the two of them, blinding the two Archers.

"What?!" exclaimed Gilgamesh.

As the light continued to overtake the two, EMIYA felt like he was being tugged towards the light with Gilgamesh in tow as well. He began to lose consciousness. Before he fully lost his bearings, he saw a glimpse of a man with white hair and tanned skin just like his own, dressed in archaic robes and ten rings on all ten fingers.

Then his vision turned black.

* * *

As he began to regain consciousness, EMIYA began to take a look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of forest filled with red trees. Strange, he doesn't recall this kind of place anywhere on Earth. And when he thought about that, another thing surfaced into his mind.

He couldn't feel the presence of Gaia along the earth. Not even Alaya's presence was felt.

 _"Wait, don't tell me..."_ thought EMIYA.

He brought his right hand out and spoke out an incantation that he has said an innumerable amount of times.

"Trace, on."

Feeling the familiar release of mana, a short falchion materialized in his hand. In its blinding white glory, Bakuya appeared. But something felt different about the sword. EMIYA then traced its twin, Kanshou. Raising his right hand high, he proceeded to slam Bakuya into Kanshou with enough force to produce a loud clang.

EMIYA was surprised. He swung hard enough for Bakuya to shatter Kanshou, but the blade was perfectly intact. Normally, a copy would shatter with that kind of force. He inspected the blades. They seemed too...real. Could it be that the absence of Alaya's presence prevents the blades' existence to be considered fake? If those were the real copies he was holding and feeling no contact with Gaia, then he came to one conclusion:

 _"I'm not on Earth anymore,"_ he realized.

But what he failed to realize was that the clang disturbed the three resting nearby.

"MIKON!"

EMIYA mentally berated himself for not noticing them earlier. Turning around, he saw three people getting up. One was Gilgamesh, but the other two were unfamiliar.

The one who shouted that arbitrary phrase was a girl with fox ears coming out of her pink hair. She wore a blue traditional Japanese robe, specifically for the Japanese courts though she lacks the flowing dress part. Coming out from her robes was a single fox tail bouncing with activity.

The other person getting up was a shocker for EMIYA. She looked just like Artoria, except her emerald eyes were replaced with olive green orbs and their hairstyle was slightly different. The Artoria look-alike sported a red dress that was more revealing than the King of Knight's battle wear. EMIYA couldn't exactly recognize her country of origin, but she carried herself with the authority of a king, just like Artoria and Gilgamesh.

And from further insight, he knew these two were also Servants by the mana reserves within them.

"Ugh where am I?" muttered the red Artoria.

"Uwa, what is this place? I was relaxing up in the Throne of Heroes before I got sucked into a strange portal." questioned the fox girl.

It was Gilgamesh's turn to react. EMIYA expected the king to go absolutely livid and destroy the surrounding area, but that surprisingly did not come. The King of Heroes scanned the area with an analytical look on his face, scanning the area.

"I do not sense Alaya anywhere. We must be on another world," Gilgamesh then looked at his body. "But this body, it seems so real."

Setting aside Gilgamesh's un-Gilgamesh like behavior, EMIYA felt as if he was completely one with the world of the living now. He couldn't disappear into his spirit form. Tried as he might, he just couldn't do it.

"Could it be that whatever sent us here made us completely alive?" EMIYA questioned.

Everybody remained silent at that rhetorical question. Before anyone can say something else, a growl made its way through the clearing. What came out of the bushes sent the four servants on high alert. The monstrosity had the general appearance of a wolf, but it had midnight black fur, bone plating on multiple parts of its body, long arms for its already large size, and red eyes devoid of mercy. More and more of these creatures came out until the clearing was filled with them and surrounded the gang.

With this, EMIYA brought out the Chinese pair of swords. Gilgamesh stood there and folded his arms together. The fox girl summoned a mirror as it started floating around her. And lastly "Artoria" brandished an intricate red saber.

Tired of the standstill, a Beowulf charged at EMIYA. Thinking that EMIYA wasn't aware of the holes in his guard, it took a wild swing at his right side

EMIYA just smirked.

The red Archer ducked under the swing and using the momentum from his dodge, he twisted a full circle and bisected the Beowulf across its chest. As another Beowulf came into view, he lashed his leg out and kicked the Beowulf in the chin, proceeding to then decapitate it with a scissor slash.

Enraging the other Beowulfs, the hoard began to advance. "Artoria" surged through the hoard, hacking away the Beowulfs in her path. With unparalleled elegance, she danced her way in the sea of black. Every attack from the beasts were countered with a flourish of steel.

Meanwhile, fox girl used the trees to her advantage and began dropping paper tags. The Beowulfs were confused by this tactic until the tags began glowing. Blazing fires soon overtook the beasts as chaos ensued. As she landed on the ground, she then assaulted the Beowulfs with her mirror, tearing through them in the process.

Gilgamesh was having an easy time. Staying in the same spot when the battle started, he sent swords flying into the Grimm storm from his Gate of Babylon. Wanting to satisfy his boredom, he stopped his flurry of swords. Opening two portals, he took out a pair of identical golden swords and charged at the monsters.

As the Beowulfs realized that this fight was meaningless, they soon began to scatter.

As the group of Servants took time to recover for a bit, EMIYA then spoke up. "I believe introductions are going to be in order here, seeing that we are going to be stuck together for a while. Here, I'll start it." EMIYA then cleared his throat.

"My name is simply EMIYA. I am a Counter Guardian chosen by Alaya in order to neutralize the threats I am summoned to. My true identity before was Shirou Emiya, who resided in Fuyuki City, Japan."

The fox girl perked up. "Huh, a fellow Japanese Servant? Though I have never heard of a hero like you. Well I guess it's my turn!" she exclaimed as she stuck a pose.

"I am Tamamo no Mae! Incarnation of the goddess Amaterasu and former courtesan of Emperor Toba. Pleased to meet you all, fellow Servants~!" Tamamo exclaimed.

The three other Servants look at her strangely. They knew about her tale and all the hardships she had went through, yet she acted as if nothing happened.

Putting her arms akimbo, "Artoria" started to introduce herself.

"Umu! I am Emperor Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus of the great Roman Empire! With this sword, I will show the world of my art. Pleasure to meet you all" Nero introduced.

EMIYA held some surprised within his mind. So she wasn't actually Artoria, but the tyrannical Roman emperor. He would question why Nero is summoned as a woman, but after seeing that King Arthur was summoned as a woman, he let that slide.

Gilgamesh was the last to do introductions. "Hmph. I am the one and only Gilgamesh. King of Heroes and the ruler of the first city of Uruk. Be graced that you are in my presence." This surprised the two females Servants, seeing that he was the most ancient Heroic Spirit and probably the most powerful.

"Now that we are well acquainted with one another and know each other's identities, we need to figure out how the hell we are going to survive this place." EMIYA pointed out.

As the Servants pondered on that, an interruption came in for the third time in this chapter. A gust came in as an aircraft landed in the opening of Forever Fall. The hatch of the aircraft soon opened revealing a certain headmaster.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

 **Hey y'all! This is my first story ever and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have been thinking of making a crossover, Fate/RWBY being one of my favorites to read. My schedule in high school prevented such writing, but since I just graduated I now have the time to do so. This story is from my enjoyment of both series and writing a story like this is very new to me. At the very least I plan on finishing Vol.1 of RWBY, but depending on my motivation and time, I might go for even more.**

 **For those wondering, this takes place after UBW, so Nero and Tamamo in this story hasn't gone through the events of Extra. I also took the personality of Caster Gilgamesh and Extra/CCC Gilgamesh into this Gilgamesh because it would be rough to put Gilgamesh into a team if he's gonna be all haughty like he is in Stay Night.**

 **Anyways I hope I get future chapters in soon and have a nice day (writing this at 2:07 am PST so I should really sleep now)!**

 **Re-Eternal**


	2. Home is Behind, the World Ahead

**I do not own RWBY nor the Fate series. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth while Fate is owned by Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Home is Behind, the World Ahead  
** The Servants looked on as the Bullhead began to land within the wide clearing, which got larger thanks to the fight that recently took place about a minute ago. They were all intrigued by the design of the aircraft. Because they were no longer on Gaia's domain, the ability to soak in the history of the world upon materialization was not present. Therefore, they all had to gain knowledge of this new world through other means later, but right now they had to deal with their new guest. The hatch on the bottom-side of the vehicle opened, revealing a certain headmaster.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the man inquired.

* * *

 **Half an hour earlier…**

The cogs of a massive time-piece rotated atop of the main tower of the prestigious Beacon Academy. It was a beautiful afternoon as sky blue transitioned into warm orange, light reflecting from the sun and into the clockwork office. A man with messy grey hair, circular spectacles, and hazel eyes sat at his desk doing some paperwork. He wears a black coat with black pants and a green undershirt. A metal cane stood by his side. He took a quick break from the paperwork as he stood up with a coffee mug in hand. Sipping from his mug, he turned towards the window, spectating the view it offered.

This is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Vale's most prestigious combat school, Beacon Academy.

Ozpin was in the process of getting ready for the new school year. The freshmen class held some promising individuals if the headmaster had to say for himself. Notable ones include the heiress to the largest Dust company in the world, a four-time champion of the Mistral Tournament, an ex-White Fang member, and a scythe-wielding prodigy who got moved forward two years. This year was definitely bound to be interesting.

What was also interesting was the dark orb that appeared over Forever Fall.

This certainly garnered the attention of Ozpin. Whatever this thing was, it released a lot of energy; in which Ozpin's internal radar went on high alert. The anomaly soon expanded as clouds and rays of light shot out. Ozpin was temporarily blinded, but had time to see four beams of light strike the earth.

The elevator door opened and out came a blond woman with emerald green eyes behind her ovular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved top with a black pencil skirt and leggings. Trailing behind her was a black cape with a purple inside. A riding crop was holstered at her side.

She is known as Glynda Goodwitch, assistant Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ozpin! There has been a massive energy reading about the Forever Fall area! What should we do to approach it?" Glynda asked.

"Hmm. Is there anything else you gathered from this strange event?" Ozpin replied.

Glynda took a look at her Scroll, "It seems that there are four signatures coming out from the impact zone. The Grimm are also converging towards the area, seemingly attracted towards it."

Ozpin had to consider his options. Normally he would send a team to investigate this, but much of his student body was away for vacation and he didn't exactly want to put the students staying on campus on a mission to investigate a possibly hostile unknown. So he took the next course of action…

"Glynda, call Port and Oobleck here. Us four will head out to investigate this phenomenon." the headmaster said.

Glynda replied, "You aren't going to send a team to investigate? There is still much work for you to prepare for the coming school year."

Ozpin let out a small chuckle and said, "I've already a great percentage of work to be ready. Plus, us four are the most capable of solving these situations without putting our students into harm's way. Let them relax for a few more weeks." Taking her superior's judgement into consideration, "Alright then. I'll get those two up here" said Glynda. As Glynda stepped inside the elevator, Ozpin took a look back at where the beams of light struck. A thought then came to Ozpin,

" _Now what will be in store for us here?"_

Ozpin, followed by the three faculty he brought, took a gander at the four peculiar individuals standing across from them. It was hard not to keep their eyes on them, especially when one of them had probably billions of Lien's worth of gold armor on him while another apparently had both fox ears and tail on her, an atypical trait for a Faunus.

"So, how shall we approach them?" asked Oobleck.

"The amount of energy that each of them emit, especially the golden one, is much more than the average Huntsmen. We should tread lightly around them, Headmaster" suggested Port.

Glynda opted to stay silent and look at Ozpin to see what he had to say. In all of her years working at Beacon, Ozpin has never made a judgment that has steered them all the wrong path. She had confidence in Ozpin's decisions and all for good reason. But she does also agree with Port's point. The power that they all emitted was comparable to that… of the Four Maidens.

Not wanting to continue this staring contest, Ozpin decided to speak up. "So, what are the four of you doing in the middle of this Grimm-infested forest? I don't recall a team of four being sent to investigate the phenomenon. What is your business here—?"

As soon as as Ozpin finished his sentence, a single blade soared like a bullet past the Beacon staff and impacted a tree, shattering the base and collapsing the tree. It took a few seconds for the teachers to recollect themselves and find the source of the flying sword. A gold ripple was above Gilgamesh's shoulder before it fully disappeared into thin air. Then the king said, "You ask a king what his business to be here is? I do not tolerate being spoken out of turn. It is I who should ask of your presence." And Gilgamesh soon summoned a couple dozen portals. The teachers all got their weapons out, ready to combat the king.

" _Is this some sort of Semblance? What control he has over it."_ Glynda thought.

 _"This is bad,"_ EMIYA grimaced, _"we arrive on a new world and potential sources of information arrive and Gilgamesh already decides to go trigger-happy on them. I gotta do something about this right now."_ EMIYA began to channel his mana, getting ready to summon swords to counteract Gilgamesh's Gate.

Nero's face turned uneasy and Tamamo began to panic. But before anyone could act, a red light washed over the King of Heroes.

"What?! My body! This feels like a… a Command Seal?" Gilgamesh questioned

And that's when Gilgamesh heard a voice in his head.

 _"By my Command, I order thou to cease this attack and be more collegial towards the denizens of this planet."_ The red light finally wore off and Gilgamesh de-summoned his portals, much to the confusion of everyone present. EMIYA relaxed himself and stopped accumulating mana. Nero, Tamamo, and the four Beacon staff felt relieved that the tension was lessening as the latter group began lowering their weapons. Gilgamesh had an agitated look on his face as he glared up at the sky, mentally cursing whoever used a Command on him.

 _"What was that?"_ EMIYA thought. He knew what happened to Gilgamesh after he dismissed his weapons. Faces of revelation also dawned on the other two servants, meaning they also knew Gilgamesh was just under the influence of a Command Seal. Then EMIYA recalled the appearance of the man before being transported to this world, specifically focusing on the strange tattoos on his arms. Right before losing consciousness, the tattoos all sparked red, just like when a magus obtains their Command Seals.

" _Could it be…"_

EMIYA couldn't finish his thought because there was a cough coming from Ozpin. "Ahem. Ok. Pushing aside the fight that almost happened, I believe this place isn't the best place for negotiations. Let's go somewhere else lest we attract more Grimm." And with that, Ozpin started heading back towards the ship. Meanwhile, the four servants contemplated on Ozpin's change of plans. Tamamo decided to speak up.

"Um sir? Where are you going to take us?" she asked.

Ozpin looked back at Tamamo replying, "Well all of your questions will be answered if you follow us. You aren't going to solve anything by staying here." Ozpin then continued going back into the Bullhead.

This got Tamamo slightly dejected. Nero puffed, "So much for getting a direct answer. Umu! What are we waiting for? We got a whole world to know about!" Nero began to catch up with the Beacon group, with Tamamo now in tow. EMIYA took a quick glance at Gilgamesh, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's going to be like that huh, hidden Master?" Gilgamesh muttered, but it didn't go unheard by EMIYA. Then the two started walking towards the Bullhead, with EMIYA scratching his head wondering what kind of command was the king given.

* * *

"Oh-my-kami-this-place-looks-so-cool-how-do-all-the-gears-move?"

"Tamamo, this place has nothing on my throne room."

Ever since touching down on the school grounds, Tamamo wouldn't stop fawning over how architecturally magnificent the school was. Nero literally had to chase the fox girl down when the group went past the courtyard. It didn't get much better when Tamamo was tempted to climb the CCT tower for whatever reason. So as of now, the group had just gotten out of the elevator and into Ozpin's office, Port and Oobleck having left the group beforehand to do their own share of work. And when Tamamo saw the view from the main window, well…

"WOWOWOW LOOKATTHISVIEWGUYSICANSEETHEENTIREPLACEFROMUPHERE!" Tamamo exclaimed while smudging her face on the glass, much to Glynda's irritation and Ozpin's displeasure.

"I thought foxes were supposed to be cunning, but now she just sounds like a stupid hyena." Gilgamesh spat out.

"Now, now Miss, I would really like it if you were to refrain from smearing the window please. You wanted your questions to be answered, so step away from the window. You will be able to explore Beacon later." Glynda reprimanded.

With a sheepish smile, Tamamo headed back towards her fellow Servants. Ozpin took a seat on his chair while Glynda stood next to his table, where she normally stands in such meetings. There was an air of tension between the two groups. That was all thanks to Gilgamesh's earlier actions that made Ozpin more cautious of their approach method, but with the sudden red aura subduing Gilgamesh, Ozpin took a hunch that the golden man wouldn't lash out again.

"Now that we are settled here, I will begin answering your questions. My name is Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of this establishment, Beacon Academy, a school designed to train young adults to combat the Grimm. They are malicious creatures that are attracted to negative emotion and kill humans for their enjoyment. This is Glynda Goodwitch, assistant Headmaster and Combat class professor. And based off your lack of recognition towards any of this, I'd say you guys are from very far away. It's almost as if you lot are from another world, am I correct?"

"Yep that's correct! We are definitely outside the far reaches of my empire. My dear Romans have not conquered everything I suppose!" Nero exclaimed.

" _Romans?"_ Ozpin thought with a deadpan face.

EMIYA fought the urge to facepalm. If they were to be stuck on this world for a while, he might have to deal with three very unique personalities. He planned on beating around the bush, but now he has to be direct thanks to Nero's statement. "I'll be very honest with you, none of us know where we are. This might be a foreign world to us. I've never heard of a Beacon Academy at all."

"I've indulged in all of the pleasures of our world, so this place already looks like a bit of a disappointment." Gilgamesh oh so added.

Ozpin studied the four people in front of them. From their tone of voice, body postures, and facial expressions, they all seem to be telling the truth. From EMIYA's expression, Nero and Gilgamesh's blunt honesty, and Tamamo's genuine surprise, there were no room for deception yet to be shown.

"What makes you think we can believe that?" Glynda asked.

"Now, now Glynda. If you claim to be from a world outside of our own, show me then." Ozpin said.

EMIYA did not miss the challenge that the headmaster issued. Luckily there was a test subject right next to Ozpin…

"Ozpin, can I see your cane for a second?" EMIYA requested.

Ozpin was unsure of what EMIYA would do, but he gave his cane to him anyways. EMIYA observed the cane carefully and with a push of prana, he began using Structural Analysis. Lines of light traced around the cane, surprising Glynda and making Ozpin intrigued. And with the cane analyzed, EMIYA started to say, "I see you made this cane with your bare hands before you attended this school. With the structure of this cane, it seems that you use it to bludgeon enemies rather than using it like a sword. From what I see from the hidden gears right below the grip, you can retract the entire length of the cane to fit within the handle. I can distinguish all the hundreds of components within this weapon and see you don't really use this to support your weight. And with this…"

EMIYA extended his other hand out, muttering, "Trace, on."

A flash of blue light appeared on his non-occupied hand… and there appeared an exact replica of Ozpin's cane.

"Interesting." Ozpin said folding his hands together in front of his face. EMIYA handed Ozpin's real cane to him.

"I'm not done yet." EMIYA cut in.

The red Archer took a stray pen from Ozpin's desk and with another bit of prana, blue lines decorated the pen, but they stayed there this time. Leveling the pen perpendicular to the copy of the cane, he began to raise the arm with the pen. With a very hard swing, he struck the cane, bending the cane a good 30 degrees. EMIYA let the cane dissipate and returned the unscathed pen to the desk.

"As you see from my demonstration, I used something called Structural Analysis to not only fully scan the uses and components of the cane, but also check its entire history. Then I used Projection to make an exact replica of your cane. With Projection, I can replicate any weapon I see. And finally with the pen, I used something called Reinforcement to quite simply make it more durable. This is all with the use of magecraft."

"Magecraft?" Ozpin looked at the three other Servants, "do you all possess magecraft too?"

Gilgamesh sneered, "You have yet to earn my respect, Ozpin. Don't take this the wrong way. I will do what I must ofmy own volition only, but I will bestow you the opportunity to witness my treasure up close."

With that, Gilgamesh summoned a portal. He then reached within and pulled out what seemed to be a chain.

"Behold, the Chains that Bind the Heavens, Enkidu! The more divine an individual is, the tighter it becomes. Truly, this is the treasure that binds the gods!" Gilgamesh stated.

Wanting to out-do the king, Nero summoned her blade in a wreath of flames. And with a flourish, she slices the air in front of her and proclaims, "And this is my lovely saber, Aestus Estus! Worry not, dear Headmaster, the Grimm will fall under this blade."

Tamamo summoned her mirror and brought out a few tags. "This is my wonderful mirror, Suiten Nikkou **[the full name is way too long]** and I can perform witchcraft, but I don't really like using it… but these tags are substitutes! These tags can spew out fire, ice, wind, and many other elements!"

"Very interesting." Ozpin muttered. It is impossible for a single person to have more than one Semblance, so this proved the existence of a power beyond Aura. The energy emitted from the individuals was rather different from Aura. It wasn't an energy manifesting from their souls; rather it was something coming out from smaller units making up a larger network, just like a nervous system.

"As much as I'd like to indulge in your histories, we will have to hold it for another time. You all must be tired from the events of today. But do let me know your names, first and last names please." Ozpin said.

EMIYA was reluctant on using his old name again, but if he had to try to blend in with this world, he will do what he must, "Shirou Emiya."

"Mikon! I might as well use my old name then. My name is Tamamo Mizukume! Pleasure to be of your acquaintance!" Tamamo introduced.

Nero struck a pose, "You all shall refer to me as Nero Claudius!"

Gilgamesh was not pleased in being told to state his name, especially since he had no last name. Yet he was under a Command Seal, so he did it anyways, "If it is a name that you request, then it is a name I shall give to you neophytes! My name is Gilgamesh Uruk! Get it memorized."

With introductions done, Ozpin handed a Scroll to each of the Servants. "This is your Scroll. It can make calls, send texts, notify missions, and it is the key to your room. I will schedule another meeting for tomorrow afternoon, and feel free to explore the campus. Glynda will guide you all to the dorm you will all sleep in. You are all dismissed."

The Servants plus Goodwitch headed into the elevator. When the doors began to close, Ozpin gazed over the four Servants. With the doors fully closed, Ozpin turned his chair towards the window, pondering about today's events.

" _I think today, humanity has taken a larger step towards freedom."_

* * *

After Glynda dropped them off near their housing and left, the Servants were desperately figuring out how to get in… mainly Nero.

"Man! She said that this was a key. Where is the keyhole? I don't see anything shaped like our Scrolls to put in."

Needless to say, even as an emperor, she did not have the brightest mind. Her actions during her time as Roman emperor proved so.

The place they would be staying in was little ways from the student dorms. It was actually housing meant for faculty and teaching staff. Ozpin gave them what seems to be a floor from something similar an apartment building. Shirou remembered the apartment houses that Japanese students all over Japan would stay in. Speaking of Shirou...

"Nero, move a sec..." Shirou said.

Shirou lifted his Scroll up, holding it parallel to the doorknob. A green light switched on from the circle and there was a click coming from the door, just as he predicted. It took a quick Structural Analysis to see that it was an electronic lock with the Scroll acting as a key. With a slight twist of the knob and a push, the door opened.

"Umu! You are a pretty smart man, Shirou!" Nero said, with sparkles in her eyes. The man rolled his eyes as the four of them entered their new home.

The space they found was rather big for the four of them. This was the size of a relatively big condo. And considering the sizes of the student dorms they passed by to get here, this was not an ordinary living space. Ozpin might've organized their housing during this day, almost as if this floor was specifically for them. They walked into a living room that was connected to a decently sized kitchen, much to Shirou and Tamamo's delight. A balcony door within the living room led to the balcony sporting a good view of the campus. Their separate bedrooms were a good size and comfortable, though Gilgamesh was displeased with living in such a "tool shed." Each bedroom was connected with their own toilet room, though there was only two showering rooms for all of them.

If they were Heroic Spirits still, they wouldn't have the need for sleep. But fatigue is now a thing for them since their bodies are now completely human (or what Tamamo qualifies as). They decided to skip dinner and planned on eating breakfast tomorrow morning. Shirou flopped on his bed, tired from the day's events. This was the first time he had to sleep for necessity in a very long time. He closed his eyes so Morpheus could take him.

When he opened his eyes, he was not inside his bedroom, but rather a very peculiar place. The horizon, or lack of horizon, was a pitch black darkness with stars dotting it. It seemed like he was in space. What he stood on seemed to be like some sort of dark asteroid, but what he laid his eyes on next was shocking. Gargantuan white pillars of marble stood tall and converged into a single white, marble temple. The sight was magnificent.

"Uwawawa! Where are we?" somebody said next to him.

Shirou turned and found out that the other three Servants are with him. Tamamo was the one to say that.

A massive presence was felt, and it was familiar.

Recognizing the presence, Gilgamesh turned to the source, "Show yourself, ruffian! You dare pull me out of the world that is of my possession? Master or not, I will endow judgment!"

A bright light appeared as it washed over everyone's' vision, and out appeared a figure who everyone recognized; the man responsible for bringing them to this place and Remnant.

"Woah, Goldie. Will you simmer down for just a bit?"

* * *

 **I. Am. Super. Sorry. I could've gotten this chapter out way sooner, but I had many things to do these past few weeks between the first chapter. Things like studying for permit test, weekend in LA, volleyball, camping at Red Cross LDC, Kingdom Hearts marathons, and the Kingdom Hearts Orchestra World Tour in LA. Yo the KH3 trailer was lit. Who else is hyped for the game? Also Fate/GO English just released and I am just about done with Fuyuki. DW better not disappoint me XD**

 **So for the chapter titles, I am going to name chapter titles after references from literature, pop culture, gaming, music, etc. If you have ever read Watchmen, it is exactly like that. I will give a hint for every chapter and when I post the next chapter, the answer for this title will be posted. You guys can answer from reviews or PM me.**

 *** Hint for this chapter name: A very famous book**

 **Anyways, hopefully I will post the next chapter faster than this chapter. I will take your suggestions and critiques into consideration. Have a nice night!**

 **\- Re-Eternal**


	3. Destati

**\+ Last Chapter's Title: "Home is Behind, the World Ahead"  
\+ Reference: A line from "A Walking Song" from **_**The Fellowship of the Ring**_

 **I do not own RWBY nor the Fate series. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth while Fate is owned by Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Destati**

The shining light continued to wash over the Servants, blinding them from where they were standing. This could've been any ordinary light, but this kind of light was different. It was one that actually radiated power. And not just any kind of power, but ancient power. In fact, the presence of this light felt very familiar to all the four Servants… like the light they've all seen before being summoned into Remnant.

"Woah Goldie, will you simmer down a bit?" a voice said, coming from the epicenter of the light source.

As the lights dimmed, the group got a good look on the individual. He was fairly tall, just about as tall as Shirou. And just like Shirou, he had tanned skin and silver hair, albeit he had a lock of hair braided down to his chest and the rest receding behind him all the way down to his feet. He had a placid expression on his face, especially with those warm amber eyes. Two thick rings served as his necklaces. Below that, he wore an elaborate robe of white, black, and red with some gold plating and trims. A red braid served as a belt wrapped around his waist before connecting and falling straight down below his sternum to his feet. Surrounding both arms were elaborate metal arm frames, hiding archaic tattoos on both arms. And lastly on each finger was a ring.

"Ya' know Gilgamesh, it wouldn't kill to be a bit more humble" the man said with a kind voice. His plea was met with a sword flying straight for his neck. However, the man simply raised his hand in front of the weapon… as it completely went out in flames before it even reached its destination. Completely unfazed, he smirked while looking at the stupefied expressions of the four before him.

"Oh? You have the guts to even destroy a treasure of mine? Stay at the spot you stand now. You'll make an excellent target to fulfill my pleasure!" Gilgamesh yelled out.

"My my. Maybe I do have to waste another seal for him." the mysterious man muttered, but loud enough for Tamamo to hear.

She seemed to connect the dots, "Wait. Wasting another seal? Don't tell me…"

"Oh mhmm yes. I'm forgetting the reason I brought you all here. You all see these seals? They are exactly what you think they are, yet at the same time they are not. Hehe… to simply put it, I am your Master." answered the man.

"Wait just a moment, your aura tells me that you are a Servant, a very powerful one no less. If you are able to maintain four Servants at once, who are you?" EMIYA questioned.

The man smiled, "I am known as the King of Magic, but many know me as Solomon, son of David and the third king of the kingdom of Israel."

All Servants were held aback. They knew of the legend of Solomon. Son of the man who slew Goliath with nothing more than a stone, he took after David when it came time for a new king to rule. They knew how God granted power to the man to rule wisely. More specifically, he was granted a sacred artifact that was able to perform miracles, the Seal of Solomon. Because of this, he was the first known user of magecraft. But even then, having four simultaneous contracts with Servants is very taxing. Thus, the only class suitable for Solomon is Caster; an apex candidate of the entire class.

Solomon continued, "Yes, as all of you are probably thinking, I am a Servant of the Caster class. Especially with a Caster of my caliber, you all might as well refer to me as a 'Grand' Caster. I have the sufficient amount of mana to keep you all in Remnant via those seals I have attached to you all."

The four scanned their bodies, unable to find any sort of seal. A slight cough caught the attention of all of them. Looking bashful, Solomon clarified his statement, "You might want to check your feet."

With looks of incredulousness, the Servants were forced to take off their footwear. Lo' and behold, they found the seals on the bottom of their right heels, shaped like the Star of David.

…

"Awawawa, why is it on my foot?" Tamamo squealed.

"For a highly respectable king in life, you place a seal where a mongrel would place it. It's a surprise you became a king with this mindset." Gilgamesh retorted.

"Huh? What did you put on my foot?! Did you brand me? I am not some kind of cow!" Nero exclaimed.

"The better question would be how you managed to summon and contain us without the use of proper Command Seals. Plus, who summoned you?" Shirou brought up.

"Heh. I can tell you that you all no longer being beings of pure prana are the side effects of transporting you all to Remnant. Gaia did not want Heroic Spirits to be transferred through due to a past incident. So she made you all human." Solomon answered.

Nero did an excited twirl. She hummed with ecstatic exuberance, "I can feel the energy from this body. So fresh! I feel like I can soar across mountains."

"Thankfully, you all still retain your stats as Heroic Spirits and as for those 'Command Seals', those are complex geis formulas similar to Command Seals and will serve as anchors to maintain your tenure on Remnant. I can supply mana to the four of you, which I can still sustain by staying in this realm as well as having the ability to issue the usual commands." Solomon elaborated on the seals.

"How were you able to make these seals?" Tamamo asked with genuine curiosity. The way the seals were made was super elaborate. No ordinary magus can do this.

"Pshh, I'm the King of Magic, this was cakewalk." Solomon flaunted, which made the others sweatdrop.

Solomon then sighed, "But in all seriousness, there is a reason I summoned you four to Remnant. This world has similarities and connections to Gaia. If anything were to threaten Remnant, then Gaia's domain will also be in danger. You all remember the creatures the four of you fought? Those are the Grimm, malevolent beings created by the god of darkness. Grimm prey on humans, attracted to their negative emotions."

Shirou–not sure what to make of this–responded, "So what does this have to do with our situation and your involvement?"

"Is there something that the creatures of Grimm remind you of? Something you have seen before?" Solomon asked.

Shirou had to ponder on Solomon's sudden inquiry. What point was he trying to make? Something about the Grimm that was familiar…

A scoff from Gilgamesh brought him out of his thoughts, "You still don't have it in that brain of yours, Faker? Those untamed dogs are tainted with malice similar to that of the Holy Grail. 'Grimm'... hmph, what a pitiful name for those mindless abominations."

"That is right Gilgamesh. Grimm are basically pieces of the contents corrupting the Holy Grail, but the corruption birthing the Grimm comes way before Angra Mainyu bestowed All the World's Evils to the Holy Grail during the Third Holy Grail War." Solomon continued, answering Nero's potential question as she had her hand raised, "You see, Remnant is Gaia's attempt in creating a new world with Second Magic just in case anything happens with the Earth. Humanity rises from the dirt of Remnant with help from Alaya, but the process is slandered by Angra Mainyu's interference. He leaked some of All of the World's Evils onto Remnant, forming Remnant's god of darkness, who in turn produced the Grimm."

"That is atrocious!" exclaimed Nero.

"Exactly. Gaia decided to use the Greater Grail to summon me. She told me to bring four of the most compatible Servants to defend this world from Angra Mainyu's forces. Find a way to stagnate the growth of Grimm abe exterminate all of them. This is humanity's salvation because, in a way, Alaya's influence is also on Remnant. Death to this world posses a great threat to Earth. Learn about everything this world offers you, like Remnant's history and creatures; basically anything. You will all need to fully commit to this grand mission, but none of the inhabitants other than those two Beacon staff shall know of the existence of magecraft. Keep a mainly normal profile because the absurd powers in each one of you will cause trouble and attention. We do not want the enemy to become suspicious of your presence too early, so restrain your full potential."

With a deep breath, Solomon finally asked, "So, are the four of you all up for the task?"

The group of four contemplated on what Solomon has told them. Remnant is basically Gaia's child. However, they are both directly linked. If Remnant gets overthrown and fully infested with Grimm, then they will find a way to ruin Earth. They could not afford to fail. This task might be a difficult one, but they all had a unanimous vote…

A vote they won't go back on.

"Yes."

The King of Magic saw the resolve in their eyes. Those silver, gold, emerald, and crimson orbs have seen lifetimes' worth of experience and hardships. Pain, love, regret, and happiness; they have seen it all. The lives that each of them have led cannot be replicated by even a majority of veteran huntsmen, especially with the life of the steel-minded Nameless clad in red.

On Remnant, these four Servants are the paragons of their craft.

Solomon had a small smirk on his face, "I knew you were all going to say that. Now then, awaken."

And with that, everything went dark for Remnant's new guardians.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

"Bless the great founder Romulus! Shirou, your simple cuisine outclasses even the best feasts of Rome! Caesar would've gotten ten times more fat with your cooking."

Such words can be used to describe the food that is made from our resident red Archer. Contrary from his more rugged and intimidating appearance, EMIYA had the skills of a world-class housewife when he was simply known as Shirou Emiya. His adoptive father was physically unable to do much of the housework, so Shirou opted to do almost all of it himself. As such, it was easy for him to become quite an early riser in order to make breakfast.

His most notable skill was cooking. It is an ability that he has honed to the level of the gods. Some say that every time he comes up with a new recipe, food connoisseurs shed tears of joy.

* * *

 **In a parallel universe, on the world of Eos…**

Within a plain desert region, a certain royal entourage makes its way on the road, when the driver suddenly started to tear up.

"Huh? Ignis, why are you crying? You got sand in your eyes?" the burly man in the backseat asked.

Ignis proceeded to wipe his eyes, "Ahhh… I–I don't know. It's just, I'm so happy for some reason."

"Don't mind that now!" shouted the blond sitting at shotgun, "We are about to hit the side of the road!"

All of this got the attention of a certain prince sitting at the right back seat of the car.

"Well, this is going to be a problem."

* * *

Shirou paused for a second, feeling as if his cooking caused some kind of universal effect but he shook it off and considered it nonsense. "Thank you, Nero. You are actually eating a new recipe of mine. It was fortunate that the fridge and cabinets were already occupied, so I made use of what they offered. There was even a rice cooker, so that's a plus." Shirou responded

Being a fellow cook, Tamamo gave props in a form of a shining thumbs-up while her mouth was full of rice, "Gerrd Jarrbb," she managed to muffle out.

"This food is worth my time, it seems. The taste does not disappoint the mouth of a king who has experienced many pleasurable cuisines." Gilgamesh added.

" _Huh, the food even managed to meet Gilgamesh's expectations,"_ thought Shirou.

Taking a bite out of his breakfast, Shirou thought about the task given to them. It was definitely something that he did not expect at all. The circumstances of their summoning was outside of a normal Grail War. Heck, this is not even a Grail War. They are not fighting for the wish of their master; rather they are fighting to fulfill the wish of humanity and the World itself. Shirou has been working under Alaya as a Counter Guardian, so he isn't a stranger to this concept. Now that he thought about that, they were all, in a way, like Counter Guardians; officers who enforce the deeds of a higher power.

Getting everyone's attention with a cough, Tamamo initiated a conversation, "Now since we are all here, what should we do before meeting the Headmaster? I hope we get to explore more of this place! Do they have hot springs here? That would be AMAZING."

While Tamamo was daydreaming with a dreamy look on her face, Shirou gave his own plans, "I'd say we spend all of our time before the meeting studying in the library about Remnant like what Solomon said. The people of this world would find it strange for us to not be worldly, especially since we all appear like trained huntsmen."

"Umu. The key to absolute success is to have the intelligence to back it up. It's going to be a pain being stumped in the library, but knowledge is power!" exclaimed Nero.

The general consensus around the table seemed to be for this plan. Tamamo seems to tag along, which is nice as she is pretty compliant with a lot of things as long as the intentions are good. As for Gilgamesh, not knowing anything is bad for a former king like him. He decided to agree, although he was slightly worried about something.

Yes, he worried about something that haunted him during his rule over Uruk.

Overworking.

" _I swear to that buffoon goddess, Ishtar that I don't die from something as trivial as overworking."_ thought Gilgamesh.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon…**

The Servants were making their way towards Ozpin's office after a six hour study binge in the school library. What sucked was that since Alaya didn't give them all the information of Remnant upon touching down on the world, they had to learn all about Remnant's history, geography, wildlife, and culture manually. The good thing was that school doesn't start in another two weeks, so they had a considerable amount of time to soak in a myriad of information.

But needless to say, Gilgamesh didn't die from overworking and they were all ready to call it a day after their meeting with Ozpin.

Also, they decided to take Solomon's advice to keep a rather normal profile and dress more casually outside of battle. Shirou just wore a simple black button-up shirt and black trousers **(his casual FSN/HA outfit)**. Gilgamesh kept his attire from the Grail War. He wore a white button-up shirt with a black biker jacket over it. On the bottom, he wore black pants with black leather shoes. His hair was combed downwards, making him standout out a bit less **(his FSN/UBW outfit)**.

Nero changed into a shorter red dress which was frilly on the dress portion and trimmed with black. A black ribbon is tied right below her bust. She exchanged her golden boots with a pair of frilly white ankle-high socks and red heels with shoelaces **(her casual Extra outfit)**. And finally, Tamamo changed into a pink and white striped jacket, wearing only a pink bra underneath as the jacket was zipped just halfway. She had a black mini skirt that complimented her long, black leggings that were frilled at the ankles and her black heels. She styled her twintails so that more hair free flowed down along her shoulders **(her casual Extra outfit)**.

After the elevator ride up to the office, the group walked through the open door. There they see Ozpin sitting behind his desk facing the window and Glynda standing right next to his desk, tapping on her Scroll before looking up. With a casual sip of coffee, Ozpin stood up from his chair and turned to the four standing before him.

"Well I hope you all had a good night's sleep. Enjoyed the campus so far—?" Ozpin asked before interrupting that train of thought. "Why do you all look drained of energy?"

Shirou looked slightly deprived as his steel eyes were squinting more, Gilgamesh had a slightly agitated look, Nero was nodding off a bit, and Tamamo's fox ears were drooping.

It was a sight to behold.

"We spent… six hours in your library… *yawns*... studying Remnant." Tamamo responded tiredly, which got an "Ahh" from the Headmaster.

"The library is certainly massive indeed, Ozpin. Your institute's grandiose is beyond the awe of simpler men, but I've seen better views. Before I digress even more, let us indulge in the topic of why you called us here." Gilgamesh said.

As he took a seat, Ozpin set his mug down, "Always quick to question about the situation. The topic of this meeting is going to be about your roles in this world. If you said that you've come from another world, I want to know what all of your intentions are so I can determine how I can aid you four."

The four looked at each other. Ozpin seemed like a trustworthy man who can keep their task a secret from others. In the dream they had last night, Solomon had basically told them that Ozpin and Glynda are to be trusted. After considering that, the Servants told Ozpin about their dream. No details were left behind. It set both Beacon professors on edge.

"This is surreal… this world was birthed from your world and the Grimm are the manifestations of humanity's evils. That explains their fondness for negative emotions." Ozpin said. It was hard not to believe them with the amount of seriousness they all extruded. "Would it be ok if I were to tell this to one more person. His name is Qrow Branwen."

Glynda quickly responded to Ozpin's request, "Qrow? Are you sure you want to tell him about all of this? This kind of information might get him into a bind later on."

"Yes Glynda, Qrow is a valued friend whose loyalty is outstanding. If anything, this sort of information can aid him in his constant missions. Would it be ok if I were to tell this to him?" Ozpin asked the four.

The four thought amongst themselves before Nero responded, "Yep! So long as that man can keep a lid on his mouth."

"Splendid." Ozpin replied. "Now that you all have my trust, I have been thinking of what you four can do in your time in Beacon. You all are too old to be students and too powerful to qualify. New curricula is not needed right now, so no new teachers need to be hired…. I got it."

From a special compartment in his desk, Ozpin laid out four badges with Beacon's insignia made of silver on the front. Below the insignia of every badge, the words "Special Ops" are etched in gold.

Glynda had a mildly surprised look at what Ozpin had just pulled out, " _So soon, Ozpin?_ "

"I've always thought of organizing a sort of strike team should the need arise. There are always times of unease and quite frankly, those times are coming." Ozpin said. If what they explained was actually true, then this chess game has made a drastic change. He wanted to make sure he has the better pieces.

"From what I'm getting from this, we are going to be your personal team, aren't we?" Shirou asked.

"Correct, you four will be working under me. As a Headmaster, I can't always leave the academy in order to retrieve information about the enemy. Qrow is currently doing intel gathering on the enemy, but he's really our only source of obtaining information. So to counteract that, I need some more assistance; that is when you four come into play. When a new lead arises, I will call your team to investigate." Ozpin responded.

"What do we do when we aren't called upon?" Tamamo asked.

Ozpin paused in thought, "Hmm… Well when you aren't on covert missions, I can assign you guys as assistant teachers or school ground patrols. Other than that, do as you see fit, as long as it benefits the students' wellbeing or doesn't cause major repercussions."

Gilgamesh released a light chuckle. This man was putting so much trust in the four of them to be in his school. "Are you sure you aren't just trusting us blindly? We just met yesterday, and we already have your approval. Blindly trusting strangers is a fool's mistake."

"If your Master, a high leveled being, spoke highly of you four and your capabilities, then I don't have much to worry about." Ozpin responded.

The two of them were locked in a staring contest, seeing into each other's eyes. As a former king, Gilgamesh had to have good judgement on reading others, lest he be easily overthrown or deceived. Same can go for Ozpin. What Gilgamesh saw wasn't naive eyes, but eyes from someone with mental strength and absolute certainty.

"Hmph. Very well then. If my Master thinks this is good, then I shall participate. But even if you have my trust, I will not hesitate to speak my mind to something unpleasant." Gilgamesh said as he grabbed a badge.

The other three Servants did the same thing as they all put it in their pockets.

After they took their badges, Ozpin stood straight up to stand on front of the newly formed team, "Well then that settles it. From this day forward, the four of you will be known as Strike Team 'EXTRA.'"

* * *

 **Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **Trying to imitate Big Boss aside, I am really, really, REALLY sorry for delaying this chapter for so long. After working on the first half of this chapter within a few days, my mind must've went to other things. Then days turned into weeks, then weeks turned into a couple months. Just like Kakashi-sensei said, I just got carried off onto the road of life.**

 **So, who got the title reference from last chapter? Hopefully at least one person got the reference but decided not to PM or answer on the reviews XD. Anyways just for reminders I'll do this for every chapter and I'll mention the lucky people who did PM or review me the answer. It's a little fun activity I picked up from reading Watchmen because that book is seriously good (you should read it). Maybe the reference was too obscure or something or the hint was too vague…**

 **Anyways, I am always open to feedback and suggestions, so long as they maintain proper etiquette. I do not write as a career of interest, so this is pushing a bit out of my zone as this is my first story. But don't fret, I am still taking interest in progressing this story.**

 **So FGO NA has been out for a little over a month now. Haven't actually been playing much outside of getting daily logins and occasional farming. Got Vlad III off a ticket, so maybe I should start to play more. Plus, Nero Fest Part 3 is coming out tomorrow in JP, so I'm hyped for that.**

 ***Hint for this chapter name: A song from a video game series.**

 **Well that's it for tonight folks, time to get some shut-eye.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Re-Eternal**


End file.
